The Damned
by x-MissChief-x
Summary: Saints are not necessarily good and Sinners are not necessarily evil. But how to tell right from wrong? The brothers find themselves confronting a particularly difficult decision that will test the boundries of their beliefs. Set at the beginning of s4


A/N: So, this is supposed to be set somewhere near the beginning of the 4th season. I apologise if this is not updated very regularly, but my main focus is Wild Roses. However, I will try my best! I couldn't help but start writing this, I was struck by inspiration.

And for those of you who are waiting on an update for WR, don't worry it is coming - soon, hopefully!

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I actually owned Dean Winchester - or Sam for that matter - there is no way I would share him with the rest of you. He would be safely locked away in my wardrobe lol!

* * *

_**Epilogue: Hell**_

People say that Hell is your worst nightmare, yet they have no idea how right they are. Those that warn against evil and the punishments we face because of it, do not even have an inkling as to their deepest and darkest terror. If they did they would never sleep, would never close their eyes or wallow in an idle mind for fear that it would be waiting to swallow them whole. For everyone has a nightmare they cannot face.

Hell is an endless cycle of pain and torture. For centuries they have spread tales of the horrifically unimaginable pains the damned must endure for eternity. The physical pain of being cut, ripped and broken. Watching as your skin is peeled, scorched and stretched. Yes, the damned scream and cry for hours as their tormentors kill them a thousand times over, yet their body never dies.

In a cruel twist of fate it is the sadists that survive. It is the psychopaths that are pardoned and given the opportunity to mutilate the rest of the damned. For only true evil can thrive in that barren place. For all the horror stories that warn children not to break the rules, not to hurt others and not to disrespect any authority, there are a million damned souls swirling in a pit of pain. Yet, for every million of the damned there is only one tormentor. This is because humans were not created for pure evil. Of course many slip-up, make mistakes or overlook the consequences of their actions - but they are not truly immoral. In life we only see them as thus because we cannot imagine anything worse and, therefore, believe that to suffer their cruel deeds would be a terrible fate. Yet, not even these people are truly deserving of hell. No, those who genuinely deserve to rot in an abyss of their own torture are the ones that are offered freedom. Freedom to roam around the underworld and torment the damned, simply because hell is sacred and therefore cannot partake in hypocritical practices. Can you imagine the anarchy that would ensue if pure souls were permitted to mutilate those that were stained?

Those of you that possess a sharp eye will have noticed a slight inconsistency in the numbers; with only one torturer per million damned souls, how can Hell be an endless cycle of pain? It is true that a tarnished soul does receive a small reprieve form their physical hurt, their body is permitted to relax while their tormentors see to another soul. However, when in Hell, you are never truly at rest. When the physical pain is over, the psychological is only just beginning.

Imagine your worst nightmare, the one that leaves you terrified - the one that you cannot even share for fear of speaking it out loud. Then times your fear and pain by all of the souls in Hell and you will still not even be close to the psychological ache the damned suffer. True fears are not spawned from ghosts and ghouls. Hell does not trap you with the monsters under the bed; human fears are simply child's play compared to the true evil that lurks in your subconscious. Very few people actually realise the thing that truly terrifies them, until they reach Hell - if they did, they may never sin to begin with. Unimaginable, hideously unbearable pain; and its not even real, merely a figment of their imagination. Nine tenths of Hell, all trapped in their own circle of suffering, begging to be cut, ripped and broken just to escape the horrors of their own mind.

People claim to know what Hell is and essentially they are right, they are simply physically incapable of imagining to what extent. For our worst nightmare is the one thing we would sell our soul to prevent from happening.

I suppose that is some kind of irony.

* * *

A/N: So that is just a little introduction for you, the next chapter will have the brothers.

Please review!


End file.
